Your Life, My Life
by Choi Ahra
Summary: Kadang aku berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku yang sekarang dan beralih profesi menjadi seorang pelacur. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Yang aku tahu, pekerjaaannya hanya melayani pria-pria hidung belang dan mendapat uang banyak dalam semalam. LEMON


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: KakaSakuGaara**

**Warning: OOC, AU (Alternate Universe). Gaje, Lime/Lemon eksplisit. Don't like don't read. Kritik dan saran juga boleh, tapi tidak untuk FLAME!**

**A/N: Hai, semua! Aku publish fic lagi nih! *readers: udah tau kale!* Maaf yah, kalo fic-nya kurang menyenangkan. *ditimpuk bakiak* Aku membuka anon, silahkan review ya. ^^**

**YOUR LIFE, MY LIFE**

**By**

**Chima Rahma Hatake**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan bagi semua siswa siswi kelas XII SMA Konoha. Semua berharap surat yang akan mereka terima berisi kata LULUS. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan lainnya saling berpegangan tangan untuk menguatkan diri. Kini surat sudah ada di tangan masing-masing. Dengan perlahan-lahan mereka membuka surat yang dibungkus amplop berwarna putih.

1

2

3

4

5

"**LULUS**!" Teriakan senang keluar dari bibir empat cewek bersahabat itu.

"Asyik, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi mahasiswa," seru Ino.

"Aku juga akan kuliah," sambung Tenten.

"Aku juga. Sakura, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan bekerja," jawab Sakura sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Senyuman palsu untuk menghibur diri. Karena dalam hatinya, Sakura juga ingin seperti teman-temannya, melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi.

"Sakura, itu Gaara. Cepat kau ungkapkan perasaanmu." Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura.

"Iya cepat, Sakura." Tenten ikut memberi semangat.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih kalian! Aku malu," gumam Sakura.

"Sakura... Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Nanti kau menyesal!" Ino terus menerus mempengaruhi gadis _pink_ itu.

_Benar juga ya, aku takut menyesal jika tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang,_ pikir Sakura. Yang menjadi kendala adalah ketakutan Sakura akan sifat pendiam Gaara. Takut Gaara tidak meresponnya. Sakura mengamati Gaara dari seberang kelas, ia melihat Gaara sendiri. Dengan mantap, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekati cowok berambut merah yang sedang duduk di depan kelasnya.

"Hai, Gaara," sapa Sakura.

"Hai," gumam Gaara datar.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" pinta Sakura. Degup jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tangannya gemetaran. Gaara mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Mata Sakura melirik pada ketiga sahabatnya. Ino dan Tenten terus menyemangati Sakura dari belakang Gaara. Sementara Hinata yang pemalu hanya diam.

"Ga-Gaara, aku..." ucap Sakura gugup.

Gaara mengerutkan kening, "Ada apa?"

"Aku suka padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" wajah Sakura memerah semerah tomat. Ekspresi Gaara tetap datar. Tapi hatinya tidak. Gaara sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bisa."

'JLEB'

Hati Sakura seperti ditusuk pisau besar super tajam. Tanpa permisi, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Gaara menuju ketiga sahabatnya. Sakura merasa malu. Sangat malu. Gaara memanggil Sakura tapi tidak menoleh.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Gaara menolakku. Aku malu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Sakura menangis. Mata _emerald_-nya memancarkan kepedihan.

"Sakura, sabar ya." Ino prihatin.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten memeluk Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menyukai seorang pria dan pertama kalinya ditolak.

Gaara adalah cowok pintar dan paling pendiam _seantero_ SMA Konoha, hal itu yang membuat Sakura tertarik padanya. Selama kurang lebih satu tahun, Sakura memendam perasaannya.

Semua urusan di sekolah telah selesai. Sakura pergi dari kota Konoha untuk merubah nasibnya. Ayah Sakura mempunyai banyak hutang, itu sebabnya Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan. Di usianya yang masih tujuh belas tahun, Sakura harus bekerja keras untuk membantu ayahanda tercinta. Setiap hari, Sakura mencari pekerjaan kemana-mana.

**SUDAH SATU MINGGU**. Sakura berusaha tetapi belum mendapat pekerjaan. Selalu ditolak dengan berbagai macam alasan. Lowongan sudah terisi, belum mempunyai pengalaman, belum cukup umur dan satu lagi alasan yang membuat batin Sakura makin perih, yaitu karena pendidikan.

Setelah sekian lama Sakura berusaha, berkat bantuan temannya, Shizune, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah butik.

"Silahkan tuan. Pilih bajunya," tawar Sakura. Saat pria itu menoleh alangkah kagetnya Sakura, melihat seseorang itu adalah pria yang pernah menolak cintanya.

"Sakura, kau bekerja di sini?"

Dengan sok tidak kenal Sakura menjawab,"Iya, tuan pilih yang mana bajunya?"

Gaara menunjuk salah satu baju yang ada di hadapannya, "Aku mau baju yang itu."

Sakura meninggalkan Gaara untuk membungkus baju yang telah dipilih. Dengan cepat Gaara meraih tangan Sakura untuk menahannya pergi.

"Sakura, kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah?" Sakura malah berkelit.

"Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Aku mau kita berteman, Sakura."

"Maaf, saya sedang sibuk. Jika tidak ada kepentingan anda bisa pergi." Ucap Sakura ketus membuat Gaara penasaran. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain dihatinya. Setelah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, Gaara sering mendatangi Sakura di saat jam kerja berakhir.

"Hai Sakura." Sapa pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Maaf, toko sudah tutup."

"Aku bukan mau belanja. Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi!"

"Kenapa? Sakura, segitu marahkah kau padaku?"

"Ya, karena kau membuatku malu. Pintu hatiku sudah tertutup untukmu!"

Gaara terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam.

Gaara tidak menyerah dengan keadaan. Walaupun Sakura bersikap kasar, perasaannya tidak berubah. Ia tetap menemui gadis yang disukainya saat ini. Hati Sakura tidak bisa dibohongi. Masih ada cinta dihati terdalam Sakura untuk Gaara, karena tidak mudah untuk melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai. Sakura membuka hati untuk Gaara.

Sampai suatu saat, ketika Sakura telah pulang dari butik tempatnya bekerja, Gaara menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Kali ini perjuangannya yang cukup lama itu tidak sia-sia, Sakura menerima cinta Gaara.

"Sakura, aku bahagia karena akhirnya kau mau menerimaku," ucap Gaara seraya mengecup jidat lebar Sakura.

"Aku juga bahagia. Maaf ya selama ini aku kasar padamu," gumam Sakura kemudian membalas kecupan di pipi Gaara. Gaara mengangguk kemudian wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Sakura. Gaara mencium bibir Sakura. Lidahnya memasuki bibir Sakura untuk melumatnya, mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bermain. Di tengah aktivitasnya, jemari Gaara turun menyusuri leher Sakura hingga membuka kancing seragam kerja Sakura.

Gaara mengelus dada Sakura yang masih tertutup bra. Pemuda itu melepaskan ciuman, tangannya membuka bra Sakura, bibirnya menciumi leher Sakura menuju dada. Mencium, menghisap dan menggigit puting Sakura. Jemari Gaara memainkan buah dada sebelahnya, mencubit, dan mengapitnya di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah. Gaara membuat _kissmark_ di atas buah dada Sakura. Gaara melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dari atas dada Sakura. Ingin melihat ekspresi kekasihnya. Yang terlihat adalah rona merah di pipi Sakura.

Sakura tidak menyangka Gaara bisa berbuat hal yang tidak terduga. Gaara memang cowok pendiam. Seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal di sebuah rumah kost besar, elit namun bebas. Gaara sering memergoki teman-teman satu kost-nya sedang berbuat mesum dengan kekasih mereka atau bahkan dengan wanita panggilan. Tetapi Gaara tidak berani untuk berbuat yang lebih jauh dengan Sakura. Gaara ingin kehormatan Sakura yang masih tersisa akan didapatkannya setelah menikah.

**SAKURA POV**

Hari-hariku bersama Gaara sangat menyenangkan. Hidupku terasa indah bersamanya. Aku tahu apa yang kami lakukan selama ini salah. Tapi yang pasti aku menikmatinya begitu juga Gaara. Aku mencintai Gaara, aku selalu membutuhkannya. Bukan hanya cinta yang kudapatkan dari Gaara, tapi juga uang. Kekasihku membagi uang kiriman dari orangtuanya kepadaku, dengan trik cerita sedih yang kualami membuat Gaara berempati.

Dia mengurangi bebanku dan membantu melunasi hutang ayah sedikit demi sedikit ditambah dari gajiku selama satu tahun ini. Aku lelah menjalani semua ini. Hidupku dihabiskan untuk bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, malam harinya aku bersama Gaara. Itu pun jika Gaara tidak sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, baginya belajar adalah hal yang paling utama, aku hanyalah nomor dua.

_Kadang aku berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku yang sekarang dan beralih profesi menjadi seorang pelacur. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Yang aku tahu, pekerjaaannya hanya melayani pria-pria hidung belang dan mendapat uang banyak dalam semalam, tak perlu khawatir dengan penyakit HIV/AIDS karena aku akan memakai pengaman. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, keluargaku dan Gaara pasti marah dan benci._

**PAGI INI** aku bekerja seperti biasa. Melayani para pembeli dengan penuh keramahan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyaku pada seorang pengunjung berambut perak.

"Malam ini aku akan pergi ke pesta. Apakah kau bisa pilihkan baju yang cocok untukku?"

"Baik. Saya rasa ini cocok untuk anda." Aku menyodorkan satu pasang jas beserta kemeja, karena sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Wah, bagus sekali pilihanmu. Kalau begitu aku beli."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadaku. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku. Aku membalas kedipan matanya, mata _emerald_-ku menatap mata _onyx_ miliknya dalam-dalam. Mengirim sinyal cinta. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu menyebut namaku.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ya, darimana Tuan tahu namaku?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Laki-laki di di depanku menunjuk kartu merah berisi foto dan namaku yang berada di saku baju. "Oh iya. Aku lupa."

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Kapan-kapan boleh aku menemuimu?"

"Boleh saja, kapan pun kau mau." Aku mengizinkan laki-laki bernama Kakashi mendekatiku. Dia terlihat seperti orang kaya, _high class_, dan sangat tampan tentunya. Aku tidak akan menolaknya, walaupun aku harus mengkhianati Gaara. Maafkan aku Gaara.

**HARI BERIKUTNYA**. Malam ini aku akan bertemu Kakashi. Terpaksa aku membohongi Gaara. Aku mengatakan, mempunyai acara dengan teman-teman di butik, karena Gaara tidak kenal dekat dengan mereka. Keadaan seperti ini mempermudahku. Kakashi mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling kota. Di sepanjang jalan kami ngobrol panjang lebar. Saling menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing. Benar dugaanku, Kakashi adalah orang kaya. Seorang pebisnis muda. Aku mengeluarkan trik lama. Dia memberiku segalanya, uang, perhiasan, _handphone_, dan lain-lain.

"Kakashi, kalung itu bagus sekali," ujarku sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung mutiara saat kami sedang _window shopping_ di salah satu toko perhiasan yang mewah.

"Kau mau? Ambil saja," jawab Kakashi santai.

"Tapi harganya mahal sekali. Gajiku selama dua bulan pun tidak cukup."

"Aku yang akan bayar," cetusnya.

"Ah tidak usah, aku tidak mau mempunyai hutang."

"Ini kuberikan secara cuma-cuma, anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan kita."

"Aku jadi tidak enak. Tapi sebelumnya terimakasih ya." Ucapku kemudian mencium pipinya. Kakashi terbelalak, "Iya, sama-sama."

Aku menyeringai karena keberhasilanku. Kakashi masuk perangkap. Selama dengan Gaara, aku tidak pernah memakai atau menunjukkan barang-barang pemberian Kakashi, aku takut dia curiga. Tak terasa sudah lama aku dan Kakashi sering bertemu. Dia jatuh cinta padaku, memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, kalian pasti tahu jawabannya.

**HARI-HARIKU MENJADI REPOT**. Harus mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan dua kekasihku. Setiap berkencan, Kakashi memintaku berhubungan intim. Saat itu cuacanya sangat mendukung. Hujan disertai petir menjadi saksi bisu lahirnya hubungan terlarang ini. Baju kami basah. Kami melepas semua pakaian, cuma handuklah yang kini menutupi tubuh kami.

Kakashi mencium bibirku sangat lembut, menyusuri setiap rongga mulutku, lidahnya terasa manis karena sisa cokelat yang tadi ia makan masih ada dalam mulutnya. Dia menggigit telingaku, membuat rangsangan, kemudian menyusuri leher. Kakashi menghisap, menggigit lalu menjilatinya. Tangannya meremas-remas buah dada, memainkan putingku, mulutnya berpindah dari leher ke buah dada. Sama seperti pada leher.

Aku mendesah hebat ketika Kakashi memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam kewanitaanku. "Aaaaaaaahhhh..."

Kewanitaanku mengeluarkan cairan kental. Dengan penuh gairah, Kakashi menjilati cairan itu sampai habis. Kakashi menyuruhku berbaring sambil mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi, sementara tanganku memegang erat kedua ibu jari kakiku dengan erat. Kakashi duduk di antara paha dan memeluk leherku, kemudian ia memegang kejantanannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kewanitaanku.

Pertama-tama terasa sangat sakit hingga darah keluar dari tengah-tengah selangkanganku. Aku mengeluarkan air mata. Melihat hal itu, Kakashi mengusap lembut rambutku. Memberi ketenangan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan berkata _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_. Kakashi melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Rasa sakit berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak pernah kurasakan. Bokong Kakashi yang kencang sangat lihai memainkan permainan ini.

Kakashi telah klimaks. Mengeluarkan cairan di dalam kewanitaanku, tubuhku terasa hangat. Aku merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan. Deru nafas memacu tak beraturan. Bermandikan peluh. Tercium aroma tubuh masing-masing. Kakashi membalikkan tubuhku. Mencumi punggungku, membuat _kissmark_ di sana. Kami tertidur pulas sampai pagi tiba.

**AKU KECEWA**. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang yang ada di hati Kakashi. Saat kubuka _handphone_ miliknya, aku melihat foto-foto mesra Kakashi bersama wanita lain. Foto wanita itu berjudul _My Lovely Wife_. Kaget, _speechless_, juga terpukul yang kurasakan. Perasaanku pada Kakashi bukan hanya dilandasi nafsu, tapi juga cinta. Walaupun cintaku lebih besar pada Gaara.

"Kakashi, siapa wanita ini?" aku memperlihatkan foto wanita itu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Dia istriku, namanya Anko."

"Jadi, selama ini aku hanya simpananmu? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aku terlanjur mencintaimu!"

"Sakura, kau memang simpananku. Jujur aku mencintaimu tapi juga mencintai isteriku, walaupun dia kurang memperhatikanku karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan kau selalu ada di saat kubutuh." Ucap Kakashi. Kedua tangannya meraih tubuhku. Aku menangis dalam pelukan Kakashi. Tak bisa kupungkiri perasaanku, sama seperti Kakashi.

**DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN.** Di kamar kost Gaara.

Pagi ini tubuhku terasa lemas, kurang bersemangat. Aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku di wastafel. Mungkin saja aku masuk angin. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat. Dunia ini seperti berputar tak beraturan. Aku tak kuat berdiri dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh ini terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Saat terbangun, diriku berada di ruangan serba putih, memakai baju yang juga serba putih. Aku melihat Gaara di sampingku. Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi dia tidak membalas senyumanku. Ekspresinya datar, matanya menatap tajam.

"Gaara, ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini?"

"Kau hamil. Siapa yang menghamilimu, Sakura? Yang pasti bukan aku orangnya, 'kan?"

"Kau benar. Bukan kau yang menghamiliku," ujarku lirih.

"Lalu siapa?" bentak Gaara.

"Kakashi. Dia kekasihku yang lain."

"Jadi... selama ini kau mengkhianatiku? Aku tidak menyangka... Lebih baik hubungan kita sampai di sini, Sakura."

"Gaara, jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Kumohon..." Tanganku meraih tangannya. Dengan kasar, Gaara melepas tanganku, lalu pergi begitu saja. Hubungan kami benar-benar berakhir.

Aku menelepon Kakashi, ingin memberitahu tentang kehamilanku. Tapi _handphone_-nya _mailbox. _Dengan kondisi masih lemah, tanpa berganti baju, aku pergi dari rumah sakit dengan tujuan menemui Kakashi, meminta pertanggungjawaban. Aku nekat mendatangi rumahnya. Kebetulan dia sendiri yang membukakan pintu. Bukannya mempersilahkan aku masuk, Kakashi malah membawaku keluar. Dia terlihat panik.

"Sakura, kenapa kau datang ke rumahku?"

"Teleponmu tidak aktif, makanya aku datang. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Hal penting apa?"

"Aku hamil. Kau harus bertanggungjawab."

"Apa? Kau hamil? Sakura, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Kakashi makin panik. "Begini saja, aku akan memberimu uang dan kau gugurkan kandunganmu."

Di tengah percakapanku dan Kakashi, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut hitam muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Kakashi, siapa wanita ini?"

Aku langsung menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. "Aku Sakura. Aku pacar Kakashi. Sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak dari Kakashi."

Wanita itu terlihat _shock_ mendengar kata-kataku. "Kakashi, apa benar yang dia katakan?"

"Itu tidak benar. Jangan percaya. Anko, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam." Kakashi dan Anko meninggalkanku di luar. Mudah sekali wanita itu percaya kepada suaminya. Aku menggedor-gedor pintu rumah, tetapi tidak ada respon dari mereka.

"Keluar kau, Kakashi! Brengsek! Sialan! Aaaaargh...!" Aku berteriak seperti orang gila dengan pose meremas rambut.

_Kakashi mencampakkanku dan tidak mau bertanggungjawab. Gaara meninggalkanku. Untuk apa aku hidup? Tidak ada yang menginginkanku. Tidak ada lagi yang peduli padaku. Ayah dan Ibu akan malu. Aku tidak sanggup hidup begini..._

**End of Sakura POV.**

**DI WAKTU YANG SAMA**, tempat berbeda. Gaara berada di kamar kost-nya. Ia gundah. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana-kemari di ranjang. Tiba-tiba foto Sakura terjatuh dari dinding, pertanda sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri kota hingga berhenti di sebuah tempat. Sakura berdiri di atas rel kereta api, memejamkan mata, merentangkan kedua tangan, memasrahkan diri untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di sana, karena kereta hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi dari tubuhnya.

_Selamat tinggal, Kakashi. Maafkan aku, Gaara..._

_**OWARI**_

**A/N: Lagu yang cocok untuk fic ini: Zigaz, Hidupmu Hidupku. Posisi lemon di fic ini terinspirasi dari artikel di suatu majalah, namanya Posisi Sanyama (terkontrol). Posisi ini paling dianjurkan para ahli seks, lho. Silahkan kalau mau dicoba, tapi nanti saja kalau sudah menikah ya! *ditimpuk batu bata***

**Aku sudah meperingatkan, jangan nge-flame. Oke? :)**

**Akhir kata, review please! *angel's smile***


End file.
